


Expecting

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Series: Christmas Gifts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of several Christmas drabbles. This one's for Lena, who is absolutely phenomenal. For our Calthazar/Demandriel/Sabriel ABO AU. Castiel and Balthazar go to a boarding school, and are in eleventh grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/gifts).



Castiel liked to curl up close to Balthazar at night, and tonight was no exception. Sure, they had two beds in their dorm room, but why bother using it when he was with his mate? He liked to smell Balthazar, liked to be able to bask in his alpha's warmth. Balthazar smelled of something heavy and musky and unmistakably alpha. It was a scent that meant comfort, one that meant home, one that meant safety. And that's what Balthazar was to him. Balthazar protected him and loved him, and when they had a family, he would provide for him and their pups.

Castiel smiled at the thought, his hand covering his slightly-swollen stomach. His own scent was changing subtly, a little bit at a time, signaling that he was pregnant. There was a little life inside him, and that thought was scary beyond all belief. But it was also incredible. He looked up at his alpha, humming as Balthazar ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. Their baby was going to be a mix of them. It was, as they say, a happy accident. 

Sure, Castiel wanted to attend college, and he still would. He hadn't wanted to have pups until he was a little bit older. But his little sister would be there to take care of the pup if Castiel had to be away, that was what Samandriel wanted to do. He knew she would do a good job. And even if his future in-laws didn't approve of him and Balthazar not being careful, there was no way Castiel was getting rid of the baby. He was keeping it, he wasn't going to give it up for adoption.

Castiel's fingers spread out a little further. Balthazar was amazing, in every way. He had his flaws, but so did Castiel. But Balthazar would be a wonderful father. He was loyal and caring. Plus their baby wouldn't be too bad looking either, he thought with a small giggle. All in all, Castiel was very happy with how things were going. He couldn't wait to be a daddy.

"You're very happy tonight," Balthazar murmured lowly, finally interrupting Castiel's train of thought.

Castiel nodded. "I can't wait to have our little family," he said softly.

Balthazar grinned and wrapped his arms around Castiel. The omega burrowed against Balthazar's chest, smiling. "Me neither, angel. Me neither."


End file.
